Entre la oscuridad
by majrob
Summary: Matsumoto Rangiku es nueva en la cuidad de Karakura, empezando su ultimo año de colegio lo unico que quiere es hacer nuevos amigos, ir a fiestas y pensar en que hará en su futuro. Ichimaru Gin es un hombre sádico, psicopata, que busca a su nueva presa... pero que pasará cuando se interese demaciado por esta? Logrará diferenciar la realidad de sus sueños?...
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, primero, este fic es para el grupo de navidad de ''Mis Fics Ichiruki''.**

**Segundo, va dedicado a mi amiga invisible: Aleja2000 o Alejandra M. Mesa. Me disculpo por el minimo de palabras, pero el segundo cap. es de 1400 asi que espero que te contentes con este por el momento:D, clarifico de una ves, el fic será largo, no se de cuanto debido a que solo tengo el 2do cap. hecho, pero ya tengo el final en la mente y bueno... de que lo termino lo termino.**

**Tercero: Bleach no me pertenece... (lamentablente)... la historia si es mia.**

**A y gracias a Fanny Tsuki por la ayuda. Bueno, dejo de joder, espero que te guste(;**

…Algunos dicen que hay una diferencia entre amar a una persona como para desearle bien aunque no esté con uno y amar a una persona hasta para matarla con el fin de que sea solo suya. El problema aquí es que Ichimaru Gin no conocía esa diferencia…

La primera vez que la vio se acababa de mudar para comenzar su último año de secundaria, desde ese momento, sin que ambos lo supieran sus destinos estarían sellados, creando un lazo que no se rompería sino hasta la muerte de uno de los dos…

Rangiku Matsumoto de 17 años, pelo naranja que le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda, con ojos azul bebe casi llegando a gris claro, con el cuerpo que muchas mujeres desearían, y un pequeño lunar al lado derecho de su labio inferior, iba caminando en dirección a su casa en el distrito de Karakura, donde, hace solo dos días se había mudado por el trabajo de su madre y pronto osea la próxima semana empezaría su último año de colegio, aunque estaba un poco resentida con sus padres por haberla obligado a mudarse en su último año, pero se resigno cuando no le quedo otra opción más que empacar y venir.

Había vivido en Tokio desde los diez años, ahí se encontraba su mejor amiga, Momo Hinamori, pequeña pelimarrona que siempre utilizaba su pelo en un moño y estaba obsesionada con el modelo Soul Eater, aunque ambas eran diferentes tanto física como emocionalmente, habían tenido tantas experiencias y vivencias como para sentirse lo suficientemente cómodas consigo mismas, aunque Ran, mas de una vez, le sacaba un pequeño sonrojo a Momo por algún comentario fuera de tono.

En fin, ahora que lo pensaba no había conocido a nadie y se moría por ir a una fiesta y embriagase, no lo tomen a mal, no era una alcohólica, solamente le gustaba ir a fiestas, bailar, conocer gente nueva y de paso… llenarse de alcohol. No estaba acostumbrada a la soledad pero ahora que lo pensaba le vendía bien estar así un rato para ver que iba a hacer con su vida. _Naaa, mucha pereza, tendré tiempo de hacerlo después_. Pensó, bufó y siguió caminando. La habían mandado a la tienda del barrio para comprar leche y huevos ya que no habría nada de comer para mañana al desayuno. _Hhmpf, como desearía que por lo menos conociera a alguien así podría…_ Sus pensamientos fueron irrumpidos cuando algo se estrello contra sus pechos. _EH!? Me querrán violar?_ –Uh, lo siento, no te vi— Le dijo una pequeña pelinegra después de haberse desprendido de sus 'regalos?' Matsumoto la volvió a ver, era una chica, parecía de su misma edad, tal vez un poco más pequeña, con pelo negro hasta la barbilla, un mechón en medio de la cara, ojos violetas _Valla, ojos más peculiares…_ -Emmm, no te preocupes me suele pasar casi todo el tiempo— Respondió mientras se sonrojó –Ok, tranquilidad, oye… Tú eres mi nueva vecina, cierto? Yo soy Kuchiki Rukia, vivo a las dos casas tuyas— Se introdujo la pelinegra. _Por fin, alguien. –_Así es, soy Rangiku Matsumoto… ey, estás en el cole?— Preguntó apenada, ya que, siempre que conocía a alguien a ella la presentaban, nunca se introducía ella misma.

-Sí, la próxima semana inicio el último año del colegio… vos?— Le respondió la pelinegra.

-En serio? Yo también, dime como es el cole?— Rangiku estaba encantada, más cuando se dio cuenta de que Rukia estaba en el mismo curso que ella. _Debería salir más._

-Bueno, los compañeros no son tan malos, los profes tampoco, tendrás mucha diversión…- Le dijo divertida.

-Excelente, sabes eres la primera persona que conozco, te importa si te pregunto más?- Le dijo abrasándola, Rukia se sonrojó por como la peli naranja se comporto, debido a que llevaba unos cinco minutos de conocerla…

-Em, hoy tenemos una fiesta para celebrar que estamos en el último curso, porque no vas? Te puedo pasar recogiendo como a las 6:30? Qué te parece?- Le pregunto la petite.

-Perfecto! Lo que me hacía falta!, Sí, estaré a esa hora… se puede tomar alcohol?- Preguntó ilusionada y con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Pues, se supone que no… pero siempre llevan- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Mejor! Entonces te esperaré en mi casa a las 6:30- Le dijo ilusionada…

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Ran!- Se despidió enérgicamente para volver a irse. _Valla, presiento que seremos buenas amigas._

Mientras, en ese mismo momento…

-Hmmp, entonces, te relacionaste con la Kuchiki, eh?, Interesante elección, pero debo de admitir que eres todavía más interesante Rangiku Matsumoto, te vigilaré…- Pensó un peli plateado en voz alta y para sí mismo, pues hace rato estaba buscando su nueva víctima y se dijo que ella sería perfecta…

**Y bien, que les parecio? Disculpen si les parece un poco OoC... y bueno, si alguien tiene alguna duda, queja o algo parecido pueden mandarme un PM o mensaje privado... El segundo cap lo publico cuando tenga el tercero hecho o antes del proximo año, lo que llegue primero(:**

**Bueno Alejandra, y a todas/os, feliz navidad, espero que la disfruten!**


	2. Comienzo

**Como lo prometí, aqui está el segundo cap. Perdonen si hay OoC, la verdad es que sinceramente solo conozco bien la interaccion IR, la de Shinji y Hiyori no tanto, al menos no como me gustaría por eso aviso lo del OoC... Feliz Año nuevo y... los vere el proximo:D**

**Bleach no me pertenece, la historia es totalmente mía y... Aleja2000 y Fanny, disfruten(;**

A la mañana siguiente Rangiku despertó con dolor de cabeza y en su habitación. _Como demonios llegue aquí?_. Se levanto y fue a buscar sus pastillas para quitarse el dolor.

-Raaan, ya nos vamos, ahí hay huevo, leche, pan y jugo para que desayunes, volveremos a las cinco amor, hasta luego- Se despidió su mamá desde el filo de la escalera. _Ahh, ya me acordé, Renji me trajo… ahora que lo pienso, conocí a mucha gente ayer._ Pensó mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a su mamá y esbozaba una sonrisa tonta.

**FLASHBACK**

Se estaba terminando de poner la mascarilla cuando… -Ran, tu amiga Rukia ya está aquí- Le gritó su papá desde la puerta. –Vooy—. Le respondió fijándose por última vez en el espejo y se fue.

-Hola Rukia, gracias por recogerme- Le dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

-De nada Ran, además es mejor para que sepas en donde queda la casa de las fiestas y conozcas a más gente- Le respondió la peli negra con otra sonrisa. Iban caminando camino a su destino, el cual quedaba a dos cuadras de sus casas.

-Mmm, hablando de gente, hay chicos guapos?- Le preguntó esperanzada

-Sí, verás, hay dos hermanos gemelos: Ichigo y Kaien Kurosaki, ambos son parecidos la diferencia es que Kaien tiene el pelo negro y ojos verde agua e Ichigo tiene el pelo naranja, un poco más amarillo que el tuyo y ojos cafés, ambos tienen buen cuerpo, son atletas y juegan en el quipo de futbol de la escuela. Después está Suuhei Hisagi, es el capitán del equipo, un completo Casanova, sin embargo, es el hombre más guapo del colegio, tiene tres cicatrices a lado izquierdo de la cara y un 69 en su mejilla derecha, su cuerpo es increíble y es super dulce te caerá muy bien. Después esta Renji, es un pelirrojo con tatuajes…- Siguió hablando sin darse cuenta que Rangiku se había esparcido. _Vaya, el vecindario es bonito, me pregunto si encontraré algún rival para beber…_

En eso mientras ellas pasaban una luz del piso de arriba de una de las casas del otro lado de la calle se encendió, dejando ver, dentro de lo que parecía ser un cuarto a un hombre peli plateado, con una sonrisa un poco escalofriante y cara zorruna que las estaba observando o más bien observándola.

Rangiku que si se percató a diferencia de su nueva amiga paró en seco, Rukia al darse cuenta de que Rangiku paró también se detuvo y le pregunto un poco preocupada: -Pasa algo Ran?-

-Eh? Sí, bueno creo es que, ese sujeto nos está mirando…- Le respondió un poco angustiada.

Rukia volvió a ver a la ventana donde estaba el sujeto, el, al percatarse cerró inmediatamente la persiana dejando a las dos con la piel de gallina y un escalofrío en la columna.

-Verás Ran, el es Ichimaru Gin, nadie sabe mucho de él, ni de dónde viene, en donde trabaja, ni su edad, solo sabemos que vive ahí, a veces sale de su casa y es un poco espeluznante, es mejor que lo ignores y no le prestes atención, el resto de nosotros hacemos eso, y si en algún momento te llegaras a cruzar con él pues… grita o haz algo porque hay un rumor de que es un acosador…- Le dijo muy preocupada y con cara muy seria cosa que hizo que Rangiku se ofuscara un poco y se preocupara. –Pero tranquila, olvídalo y vámonos, que hay una fiesta que nos espera- Volvió a decir Rukia para que ella recuperara los ánimos. Rangiku solo levanto los hombros y siguieron caminando hasta la fiesta.

Al llegar Ran noto que la casa era grande, de dos pisos, con una piscina en el patio trasero que actualmente nadie utilizaba, había adolescentes por doquier y era un relajo, música que te dejaba sordo y por supuesto, mucho alcohol. _Es la fiesta perfecta_. Se decía mientras seguía viendo todo y caminaba atrás de Rukia siendo guiada por esta para encontrarse con sus amigos y presentarse.

-Enanaaaa- Rangiku al ver el grito volteó a ver para encontrarse con un peli naranja viniendo hacia ellas. _Mierda, no sé porque siento que Rukia me menciono algo de él, pero no me acuerdo… Bueno, eso me pasa por no prestar atención…_ Pensó afligida. –Ichigo idiovndjkl- Se quejó la pelinegra pero fue callada por un beso del naranjito. _Wow, eso fue rápido, aparte, esta bueno_. Siguió con sus pensamientos hasta que oyó un golpe repentino y a alguien quejándose en el suelo. –Que demonios Rukia?- Se quejó.

-Tonto, te vengo a presentar a la nueva chica y vos lo que haces es venir a besarme- Le respondió como si fuera lo más normal.

-Eh? A lo siento, no te vi, soy Ichigo Kurosaki, novio de la enana y probablemente tu nuevo compañero- Se introdujo con una sonrisa mientras abrasaba a Rukia desde atrás.

_Vaya… de verdad que hace una linda pareja… Uh, yo también quiero uno_. Puso cara de emo (sin ofender a nadie) pero sacudió la cabeza para que se le fueran los malos pensamientos –Un placer, soy Rangiku Matsumoto- Le respondió con otra sonrisa.

-El placer es mío, por cierto, por que tardaron tanto?- Les preguntó de nuevo el peli naranjo.

-Pues… Ichimaru nos estaba viendo desde su ventana…- Le contestó Rukia.

-Un momento Ichigo! Lo conoces?- Le preguntó la pelirroja

-Pues no y si, sabemos que es Ichimaru Gin, pero nadie sabe nada acerca del, muchos vecinos se han quejado de que sea tan misterioso y un tanto psicópata pero no se puede hacer nada- Le respondió arrugando su nariz y frunciendo más el ceño.

-Ooooi, par de tortolos dejen de hablar con la nueva y tráiganla- Les gritaron desde un rincón de la sala. Rangiku al oír que hablaron así de ella se sonrojo levemente pero siguió su camino.

-Como si tú no estuvieras igual, idiota- Le respondió Ichigo.

-Cállate, no me respondas así Ichi, sabes que soy mayor- Al llegar, Rangiku vio como un pelinegro le sacaba la lengua a Ichigo. _Es como ver su doble… Y es igual o mayormente guapo…_ Pensaba la pelirroja mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Hola, soy Kaien Kurosaki, el hermano mayor de Ichi, y ella es mi novia Miyako Kaneda- Se presentó el y su novia.

-Yo soy Hiyori Sarugaki, espero que no te metas con el pelado de… SHINJIIIII, PELADO IDIOTA VEN ACÁ- Le dijo mientras gritaba. –A quien le dices pelado, tonta?- Le respondió un rubio con el pelo hasta la barbilla.

-Pues a ti para que conozcas a la nueva y no me digas idiota!- Le respondió la pequeña rubia lanzándole un chancletazo.

-Un gusto, soy Rangiku Matsumoto_\- _Les dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Eh? Y a mí no me presentan?- Ran volvió a ver de dónde vino la voz y se encontró con otro peli rojo, pero su pelo era de un color carmesí o rojo más intenso, unos tatuajes triviales y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Buenas, soy Abarai Renji, te gustaría algo?- Le dijo con voz un poco seductora. Hasta que otra voz (pero no seductora) grito: -Otra vez vas a andar por ahí tratando de ligar con otra?- Dijo una pelinegra con el pelo corto y un poco puntiagudo sujetándolo de la oreja derecha y arrastrándolo hacia Rukia y compañía. –Por cierto, soy Arizawa Tatsuki, un gusto- Le dijo sonriéndole.

-Bueno Ran, ya conociste a todos mis amigos, aunque faltan unos cuantos, esos deben de estar en la barra tomando o tratando de meterse en alguna falda- Le dijo Rukia quien prácticamente colgaba de Ichigo mientras 'bailaban'.

Al verlos Ran sonrió y se volteó, cuando lo hizo, la sorpresa reboto ya que había alguien detrás suyo.

-Mmm, tú debes ser la nueva eh?, que tal si hablamos un poco, ya sabes para conocernos mejor? Le pregunto con una sonrisa seductora mientras prácticamente se la comía con los ojos. –Pues está bien, para empezar soy Matsumoto Rangiku…- Le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Soy Shuuhei Hisagi, ven, vamos, te ofrezco algo de tomar- Le agarró las manos y la arrastró de ahí.

Aunque esa fue la última vez que hablo con sus nuevos amigos (Rukia y compañía) paso la noche bebiendo, mientras hablaba con Shuuhei y por supuesto, compitió con Renji, Ikaku y Kira, los cuales conoció en la barra, para ver quien bebía mas. Y aunque Renji no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella, la dejo sana y salva en la puerta de su casa.

Aunque, sin que ellos dos se percataran, el trayecto en carro desde la casa de la fiesta hasta la de ella, fue vista con ojo de detalles por un peli plateado quien no quito la vista de ella en todo momento y en el momento donde la vio acercársele al tatuado para despedirse y darle un beso en su cachete, perdió la sonrisa, cerro la persiana y empezó a planear nuevos planes que pronto pondría en plan con ella.

**Y bueno, que les parecio? Eso es básicamente una introduccion a sus nuevos compañeros y personas por ahi del fic... aunque quien sabe? a lo mejor habran mas? Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar review:D**

**-Majrob**


	3. Inicio

**Bueno, lo admito, soy una vaga... tres meses desde la última ves, no? Lo lamento, lamentablemente, no tengo una excusa válida... solo digamos, que, me depravé viendo mucho anime en vacaciones y luego entre al cole asi que... La vida es dura(sobre todo) La verdad es que no actualize antes por que me dió pereza escribir asi que...**

**Una aclaración, no se si lo notaron, pero en el primer cap. antes decía Aizen Souske como el modelo favorito de Momo, lo cambié ahora es Soul Eater;D, ya que pensandolo bien, Aizen participará en el fic. Así que me disculpo si creyeron que fue una falsa alarma o algo y cualquier duda me avisan(PM)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio... ;(, la historia si, esto es producto del Intercambio de regalos de Mis fics Ichruki y Aleja, Fanny y Art is bang-2 esto es para uds, disfruten...**

-Raaan, despierta sino llegarás tarde el primer día- _Vieja molesta, me tenía que gritar en lo mejor del sueño…_ -Aaarggh, ya voy, ya voy- Dijo una Rangiku mientras se levantaba e iba al baño para empezar a alistarse para su primer día.

_Mmm, hoy empiezo 'un nuevo día'… espero que me haya tocado con Rukia por lo menos… Conoceré a alguien guapo…? Serán fáciles las clases? Mmmm….._ Estos fueron los pensamientos de dicha pelirroja mientras se bañaba y alistaba y si, hoy comenzaban sus clases en la secundaria de Karakura.

Al bajar las gradas comió su desayuno y se fue destino al colegio caminando ya que le quedaba a un kilómetro y decidió que era mejor hacer un poco de ejercicio, aparte, ni tenía carro. _Vaya lo debo admitir, por lo menos mis padres me trajeron a un lugar bonito…_ Pensaba en eso cuando un carro paró a la par de ella y bajo su ventana –Ves idiota, te dije que si era ella- Le dijo Hiyori a Shinji mientras le trataba de pegar, este esquivándolo de milagro. –Si si, lo que quieras Hiyori, Hola Ran, quieres un ride?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Eh? Claro, jeje, gracias-

Durante el trayecto hablaron de cosas triviales, como si le gustaba el vecindario, que le había parecido la fiesta, porque se había mudado, etc. Al llegar estaban Rukia, Ichigo, Kaien, Miyako, Shuuhei y Kira en el estacionamiento hablando sobre las clases en las que estaban. Shuuhei al ver que se Rangiku se bajó del carro fue a verla en un intento por seducirla a lo que todos simplemente negaron viendo.

-Hola Ran, pensé que no ibas a venir- Le dijo con una sonrisa Colgate. –Jaja, muy gracioso Shuu- Le respondió con otra. Se acercaron al grupo donde Ran notó a dos personas que no habían estado en la fiesta. –Hola, soy Ishida Uryuu y ella es Orihime Inoue- Se introdujo un peli negro con anteojos. Ran los volvió a ver para sonreir y decir –Hola, yo soy Matsumoto Rangiku, un gusto-.

-Nee Ran, tuviste suerte- Le dijo Rukia. La pelirroja volteó a ver a su pequeña amiga. –Eh? Porque?- le preguntó. –Bueno, porque estas en la misma clase que yo! Junto con Kaien, Renji, Hiyori, Ishida y Shinji!- Le respondió con una sonrisa. –Enserio? Oh genial, que clase es esa?- Dijo con una señal de victoria. –La 12B- Le dijo Kaien con una sonrisa.

-No es justo enana, te toca con mi hermano y no conmigo- Dijo Ichigo haciendo un puchero mientras agarraba a su novia para besarla…

-Entonces Ran, dame y te llevo a la clase, ahorita empieza de todos modos- Le dijo Renji. Al empezar a caminar Ran apreció el colegio, ya que era muy bonito, con buenas áreas verdes y limpias. _Si, no creo que haya encontrado un lugar tan bueno para venir a vivir…_ Y así fue como se esparció y no notó la figura que venía ''inintencionalmente'' hacia ella, pues venía revisando las listas de clase o algo así, cuando se dio cuenta, sintió como su trasero golpeaba el piso…

-Oh, lo siento, no te vi… mmm… debes ser nueva, nunca te había visto antes, me presento, soy Aizen Souske, maestro de estudios sociales de los estudiantes de decimo y quinto año- Le dijo mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella notó que su nuevo profesor de mate no se veía muy viejo, tenía el pelo suelto, era castaño, con un mechón que le caía en medio de la frente y unos anteojos negros._ No esta tan mal… mierda Ran, no, no, chica mala_. Movió su cabeza a los lados de manera reprobatoria mientras le daba una sonrisa.

-S-sí, yo soy Rangiku Matsumoto, un gusto Aizen-sensei- Respondió de manera un poco efusiva y un poco coqueta. _Mierda, ya hasta me sale natural…_ Él solo le respondió con una sonrisa y le dijo –Bueno señorita Matsumoto, la veré más tarde, ahora si me disculpa…-

Con eso ambos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, Renji acorralaba con preguntas a Rangiku, acerca del profe, de cómo no lo había visto venir, que haría después del cole, etc.

-Basta Piña, dejá de joderla, la pobre ya tiene suficiente con aguantarte a ti y tu fea cara- Hiyori como siempre llegaba a molestar a Renji y des estresar a la pobre Rangiku ya que se le notaba un poco cansada. –No jodás Hiyori, porque no vas a joder a Shinji o alguien más- Le dijo Renji con un semi puchero-

-No me da la gana idiota, además, no creo que quieras terminar como el pelado de Shinji- Le dijo levantando una chancleta que quien sabe de dónde la cogió. Renji le iba a responder cuando…

-Buenos días gente, yo seré su profesora de química, mi nombre es Tiel Harribel***(ideas random ahí;D)* **Ahora, en este año aprenderemos los componentes de ciertas moléculas orgánicas desde el punto de vista estructural y además acerca de cómo algunas enzimas…

El día paso rápido, llegó a conocer a la mayoría de sus nuevos profesores y a unirse más a sus nuevos amigos. Al final se fue caminando con Rukia, Ichigo y Kaien hacia su casa ya que, primero, vivián cerca y segundo quería saber más acerca de los profesores, las materias, etc

_Bueno, creo que para ser mi primer día no esta tan mal… _Pensaba. Al rato más o menos quedó dormida y decidió seguir recto ya que estaba muy cansada y apenas era el primer día del colegio.

Por otra parte…

-…Así que te topaste con ella, no?- Dijo Gin con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, -Oh sí, lo sé, ella se ve muy bien, pero no la toques, ella es mía y de nadie más, mantenme informado, mientras más sepas mejor- Se quedó viendo por fuera de las persianas a la calle semi-desolada.

-Hmm, interesarme… está lejos de ser eso… no, no, no me encariñaré con ella…estas seguro? Bueno, si lo haces por mí bien… Bueno, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, hasta luego- Se despidió con esa misma sonrisita sádica, aunque en el mero segundo que pensó en algo dejó de sonreir.

_Las cosas se ponen interesante… nunca pensé que eso iba a pasar, pero bueno, mejor para mí, saber más de ella diariamente es mejor…_

Y con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir, claro, lo que él no sabía es que esa ayuda después le haría pagar el precio…

**Y bien... que les pareció? Comentarios, sugerencias? Nos vemos pronto!**

**-Majrob**


End file.
